My Girl
by donnapie
Summary: Finn thinks back to the moment he's met Rachel and everything that they went through and how his life has changed because of her and their love... FINCHEL LOVE... ONE SHOT


Instinctively, he tucked a stray strand of hair that fell against her face behind her ears…

And as she smiled at him in appreciation and looked at him with that familiar twinkle in her eyes, he marvels at how in love with her he still is…

After all these time…

After all these years…

She is His…

**_His Rachel…_**

And it felt like a lifetime ago when he first thought how crazy she seemed…

With her sentences that seemed to go on for days and her obsession with being a star that she can speak and breathe of nothing else…

**_You're very talented… I would know I'm very talented too…_**

He only looked at her in surprise then…

But deep inside, he felt his heart swell as he resisted the urge to preen and strut because she made him feel confident and she made him think that maybe he is meant to be something more…

Something other than a small town loser who was meant to live a life of routine and against his will, he laid awake for nights just thinking of her and of what she said…

**_You can kiss me if you want to…_**

And at that time he thought to himself how it was just a kiss and that he would never fall for her but at the back of his mind he knew he was screwed the moment that his lips touched hers…

**_I'm the only person in your life that knows you, and accepts you for who you are..._**

She shouldn't have needed to remind him…

He knows that…

But then he was stupid and he had this delusion that he was a rockstar and that's when Jesse happened…

And it was hard…

Watching her being with him and hearing her sing the songs that were meant for them, it nearly broke him…

He had suffered through jealousy so crippling and regret that was so mind numbing that just feeling her brush against him was enough to make him feel as if he was close to almost dying …

But despite it all, she had finally accepted that in the end, there is no one else for her but him and that despite the challenges they've had, they are really meant to be together…

**_Break a leg … I love you…_**

And the smile that she gave him after he said that made everything that they went through somehow worth it…

**_I never thought you could be so mean…_**

And despite the hurt and pain that he felt at that exact moment, there is a part of him that is okay with that because he knows that no matter how mean she might be, deep inside his heart he knows that he would always love her …

**_I'm sorry Rachel… I'm sorry for being a douche and I should have never returned to Quinn because you are the only one for me… _**

They had been up and down, tossed left and right, challenged from every side. Broken up and put together again…

They had been in love, confused, out of love and then in love again. Every variation of what they could be and couldn't be had played out in a few years span until he thought he might go crazy.

He watched her purse her lips as she looked at her music sheet, a frown of concentration on her face as he was filled with melancholy over a heartbreaking past…

A past that had been erased with the present that is full of happiness and somehow he can't help but wonder at how suddenly, it felt like it was a lifetime away…

He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed how the music has stopped…

And she looked at him with an exasperated expression before rolling her eyes but it only took a minute before she was smiling that tender smile… The one that tells him that she will never get tired of always accepting and understanding him…

**_I'll make it up to you… I'll use up my entire lifetime if I have to…_**

Despite his shortcomings…

His inadequacies…

Despite the countless number of times he's hurt her and will hurt her again unconsciously…

**_His Rachel…_**

"Finn… Focus… Where are your thoughts running off to when you should concentrate on singing this with me?"

She had her hands on her hips… A stern look pasted all over her face but the tender way she said his name sort of cancels that out…

**_Don't you think Rachel Barbara Berry Hudson is a better stage name than just Rachel Barbara Berry?_**

And he can still picture how she threw her hands around his neck and how she sobbed uncontrollably and now the proof that she's truly his is glittering on her finger…

She shook her head as he remained staring at her… A look of worry now on her face as she plopped down on the seat beside him before putting her hand against his forehead…

"What's wrong Finn? Are you sick?"

**_Of you? Never…_**

She looked at him with concern…

**_I will never ever tire of loving you… ever…_**

"When we get married, I'd make sure to make you all those healthy vegan dishes that I make my dads so that you'd never get ill…"

And like an idiot, he grinned at that…

**_Married…_**

Just thinking about it makes him feel as if he could fly…

"FINN! What's wrong? You're scaring me!"

There was a note of panic in Rachel's voice as she shook his arm while he continues to grin at her foolishly…

**_How can there be anything wrong?_**

He leaned back against his chair and her eyes widened in surprise when he pressed her hand against his heart…

**A_ll my wishes had come true and my life is nothing short of freakin' perfect…_**

"Let's take a break, okay?"

He pulled her against him and put his arms around her…

"Let me just rest and hold you for awhile because I just suddenly had this urge to hug you tight…"

**_I'd never have it any other way…_**

"Silly…"

She slapped her hand playfully against his chest…

"I'm not going anywhere… "

And she rested her chin against his chest as she looked up at him flirtatiously…

**_I'm really, really happy…_**

"Is this normal? To love you this much and to miss you even though I am already with you?"

And the smile that she gave him was answer enough that she thinks there was nothing crazy about it…

**_Having you here…_**

"I think I understand… coz I feel the same way…"

She bowed her head as she said softly…

His heart almost close to bursting as he watched her shyly avoid his gaze…

**_In my arms…_**

"I know…"

And he put his finger against her chin so that their eyes meet and then he kissed her…

**_My life…_**

And she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth in the same way that she's opened her heart to him again and again and again…

**_And that's when i realized, I've never felt luckier…_**

**_To have you by my side…_**

**_To have you as my girl…_**


End file.
